Touhou All Purpose Danmaku
by Shadow1176
Summary: When an experiment in a Spell Card Duel provides surprising results, the land of Gensokyo is changed forever by the introduction of an old concept in a new light. Multiple Function General Danamku Energy creations, or as it is commonly referred to, All Purpose Danmaku.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yet again, I find more ideas from the RWBY WIki Chat. I get so many ideas from there that it's ridiculous. And it was the same friend who gave me the idea of Touhou school. I now present to you Touhou All Purpose Danmaku.

The skies were clear, fluffy clouds floating over as the sun shined its rays brightly across the land.

The trees stood stoically as only a gentle breeze whistled through, even as the birds rested in their branches.

Gensokyo remained in a time of peace, with no major worries, or even Incidents occurring.

"What the hell kind of an idea is that?!"

Or perhaps, not so peaceful after all.

At the Hakurei Shrine, the resident Miko, Reimu Hakurei stood, her sweeping broom in hand as a small party stood in front of her, watching them with indignation.

Nitori, with Aya to the side of her, exclaimed, "It's a great idea! See, we've always had issues with our delivery service, since Aya and Hatate would always need to physically deliver their newspapers to each recipient, and that would reduce time that they could use for more articles. However, with this idea, they would be able to send news in a quick fashion, and it would even create a proper mailing system in Gensokyo!"

With incredulity on her face, Reimu responded, "Giving them more time for articles is a terrible idea! Now leave before I blast you kingdom come..."

As Reimu pulled out one of her many Spell Cards, Aya played her trump card, "Besides, you'll get reimbursed for all the materials you use, and you even get a fine salary, since the mailing system would rake in tons of cash..."

Reimu paused, her eyes wide in surprise, her features locked in shock, as she stored her Spell Card and grabbed Aya by the collar saying, "When do we start?"

Nitori and Aya grinned as the former responded, "We start now. Gather materials for your homing powers and Yin Yang orbs, and we'll be ready to begin."

Reimu rushed into her shrine's storage area yelling, "I'll be back in a moment!"

Aya asked Nitori with worry on her face, "Are you sure that we actually have funds to begin with? I mean, I know that the boss approved of this plan, but the devices and manpower might already be straining our resources..."

Nitori waved off her concern, explaining, "Nah, it's fine. Yukari herself made an appearance while you were off writing another article, saying that she would supply the needed funds, since she also wants the delivery service for some reason. Why though, I can't be sure..."

Reimu rushed outside once again, with her seven Yin Yang Orbs, along with a large stylized Danmaku Energy bag, complete with pockets for smaller materials such as her ink, and the rest being used for parchment and such needed for her homing ofudas.

Nitori smiled when she saw the Danmaku energy bag being carried by Reimu, commenting, "I see you're using my Danmaku Energy bag design, how is it working?"

Reimu responds while adjusting the bag in preparation to fly, "It works wonderfully, since it's practically unbreakable and weightless, it's even able to change temperatures as I adjust it for different materials. Also, I can adjust its size by applying Danmaku Energy to it. How did you come up with such a design in the first place? Danmaku always seemed to be a combat technique..."

As the three take off from the ground, Nitori sheepishly says, "Well in truth, it came from an accident."

Aya takes over, turning to Reimu as she explains, "See, about two weeks ago Nitori came by needing to test out her Optical Camouflage Stealth Suit and some new weapons she obtained from Rinnosuke-San, called grenades, which explode after you pull their pins. Of course, we adjusted them under the Spell Card System, but the tradeoff for that was an increase in power as well. Regardless, when I saw a slight movement my vision to the left when she moved through the trees, I immediately attempted to take her out by unleashing an orb Danmaku barrage, when she tried to counter by throwing the grenades. I was trying to use some nonlethal ones to trick her, when some of the grenades entered a few."

Nitori continued on from here, "When they went off, I noticed that the orbs themselves were fine, but more importantly, I saw that the grenades actually rolled to the bottom, and didn't pass through. I called out to stop the match, and once I explained that I had something to test, Aya followed my instructions. From there, she came with me on my new research project."

With a chuckle, Aya commented, "It's true. When I saw that grenade roll down the Danmaku bubble and remain intact, I thought about how I could put a newspaper inside instead."

As the wind whipped past her face, blowing her hair into every which way, Reimu asked with curiosity, "So, this all came from a Spell Card Duel? What happened afterwards?"

The Kappa Tengu duo share a laugh as they recall what exactly happened. Wiping a tear from her eye, Nitori answers, "Well, that's a bit of a story, and we're already here. Perhaps another time."

As the trio slow down, Reimu looks out and see and incredible sight.

A massive city, unlike most of Gensokyo's older style of life, fitted with modern technology and powerful machinery. Large buildings occupied much of the city, ranging from restaurants to printing presses to armories to even a school.

Waves upon waves of Tengu and Kappa could be seen assembling various machines, ranging from artillery barrels to firing chambers, all in preparation of creating an Outer World weapon, its proper designation being the 2S7M Mialka.

"How exactly does this work? And what do I need to do?" Reimu asked confused, as the trio were led over to a makeshift literary station in the center of the camp, urged by a team of Kappa whom Nitori spoke quickly to, shouting orders to be given to the entire camp.

"I've got to be going now, as I must assist the construction teams with the planning and such. Aya, explain the rest to Reimu!" Nitori called as she walked over to her command station, a team of messenger Tengu following her, ready to give her orders to the other sections.

Aya took over explaining as Nitori began sending orders for the planning developments, "The Delivery Service requires a method to allow the Danmaku Orbs, which have been upgraded into powerful, nonlethal states by teams of Youkai crafters, to be sent to specific locations with pinpoint precision. We can propel them to their locations, with a specific airspace being cleared by Tengu and Kappa squads, but its accuracy is extremely low and the orbs are being damaged when we shoot them normally. We asked you because your homing powers have increased to extreme proportions, locking onto enemies of your choosing immediately, and with incredible, yet adjustable speed as well."

With a look of realization, Reimu said, "So what you want me to do is tag every single new delivery package with a Homing Ofuda, with a slight bit of power to track and guide the orbs which can be included in the Ofuda itself, whereas you give the orders to the locations, which have Ofuda beacons to guide them to, including a master beacon here for mail that would be sent here for others. And since my Homing Ofudas are a one use only power, you can charge people to purchase more of them, thus creating another flow of funds. Am I right?"

Stopping in her tracks with shock, Aya turned to Reimu who also stopped and said, "Tenma's beard, that's exactly what we wanted! How did you know?"

As Reimu chuckled slightly while walking into the literary station with Aya following after recovering from her shock, "Simple intuition."

A pleasant, sound proofed writing station met Reimu's eyes as she observed and examined the station for any discrepancies or errors even as Aya asked, "So, what will you need for the Homing Ofudas, besides what you've brought?"

As Reimu nodded in satisfaction before pulling her literary supplies from her Danmaku Energy Bag, she answered, "If it's not too much trouble, a few fruits and tea would be incredible."

With a mock salute, Aya responded, "Aye aye, boss! Be back in a flash!"

As Reimu settled down to begin writing the symbols and characters for the Homing Ofudas write as Aya stepped outside, not 3 seconds later, Aya came back in gently, undisturbing as she gracefully set down a tray of fruits and an ornate tea pot along with its customary dual teacup set.

"Your Tea, Ojou-Sama." Aya said formally, with a grin on her face as she chuckled slightly in amusement.

Amusement also present on her face, Reimu took it in stride, responding, "My thanks Aya. Now, I need to work on these Homing Ofudas, but you're welcome to stay if you like. I could always use the company."

Aya smiled as she grabbed an apple, and sat down in one of the other chairs, pulling out a book as she responded, "It would be my pleasure."

As the two ate their food and sipped tea in a companionable silence, Reimu continuing to delicately yet perfectly write the characters and symbols needed for her Homing Ofudas while Aya continued reading her book.

As time passed, an hour came and went as the duo continued in their activities, before Reimu asked while still writing, "What book are you reading? 50 Types of Danmaku... Why does that sound familiar..?"

As Aya dropped the banana she had been consuming onto the floor in shock, Aya spluttered, "I-it's a really p-popular book! It's about um, Danmaku information! Yeah, it's about the 50 different commonly found types of Danmaku smut-"

She froze in horror, as Reimu merely nodded and smiled, commenting, "How interesting..."

As Aya turned to Reimu and clasped her hands in front of her she begged, "Please don't tell anyone about this, I just picked this up by accident and then I got hooked and now I read it all the time and-"

As Reimu placed a finger on Aya's lips, she whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul~"

As Aya breathed a sigh of relief, she said, "Thanks Reimu, you have no idea how much this means to me."

As Reimu returned to her writing, she said, "No problem."

As night's gorgeous shroud fell and the day's beautiful rays of sun finally ended, the duo stood up, stretching their sore muscles and gathering their belongings, Nitori appeared at the door when they opened it.

"Oh hey, there you two are! How'd the writing process go?"

Reimu and Aya held up hundreds of neatly stacked Homing Ofuda, Reimu said with a tired, yet pleased expression, "I'd say it went quite well, don't you think?"

As Nitori squealed with excitement, she called over a messenger Tengu platoon, ordering the Ofudas to be attached to the Danmaku Orbs immediately, where afterwards the day would end.

As the platoon began to attach the Homing Ofudas to the packages, Nitori asked, "Would you mind if we painted the Danmaku orbs in the style of your red and white Yin Yang Orbs?"

"To identify the packages as protected by me? Of course not, go ahead. I need to protect the delivery service either way, since who knows what kind of mail, whether it be money or incriminating information sent could start an Incident..." Reimu mused, pondering the issue while Aya and Nitori gave additional orders for the orbs to be painted tomorrow.

Reimu turned to Nitori and Aya and said, "We can discuss payment later, for now, I'll be heading back home to sleep."

As Reimu adjusted her now near empty bag for flight, she left behind a comment, "Remember Aya, page 117 is the best~"

As Aya blushed madly as Nitori looked on confused, the former yelled, "Why you no good-"

The rest of her words are drowned out as Reimu blasts off with an incredible display of power, flying quickly back home in order to sleep.

As Aya recovered from her rant, Nitori asked while rubbing her right ear, "What was that about a page..?"

Aya laughed as she nonchalantly said, "Oh, just an informational book."

In her mind however she mentally fumed, "_I'll get her for this..."_

And all the while, as Reimu settled into her bed to sleep after undressing, she had an amused smile on her face as her last thought surfaced before she surrendered to the darkness of dreamland.

"_That was so worth it."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have no idea how much I'm going update stories. Some remain dead, some have ideas, some just need some inspiration. But regardless, enjoy another chapter of Touhou All Purpose Danmaku.

A tranquil calm resided over the Hakurei Shrine, as the birds rested in the trees while animals frolickled about in the nearby woods. The wind whistled quietly as the skies remained sunny and clear, as did the air. Suika, still dressed in her blue sleepwear slept on in the bedrooms while Reimu, dressed in her Miko outfit, was in the front, practicing several Tai Chi katas, flowing through each motion with the grace and precision of a master.

A mountain stance flowed back into a crane's as Reimu maneuvered herself about perfectly.

With short, silky brown black hair that cascaded down her neck, with a red ribbon on the back of her head, twin red tubes could be seen adorned on her side locks to match, Reimu was a beauty among beautiful women.

Her Shrine Maiden uniform consisted of a red pleated skirt, a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon and a pair of white detached sleeves which exposed her armpits and sarashi. A Gohei fitted with two white Shidei rested upon her back, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Nearby, Mima and Genji, both residents of the Hakurei Shrine as well observed her forms and gave pointers for training, whether it be magical or physical.

Mima, the Hakurei Shrine's resident evil spirit, watched Reimu closely as she performed her training. A blue and white magician's dress could be seen, as could a blue pointed moon cap. Long green hair flowed down her back, ending near her ghostly tail in replacement for her legs, over her blue cape. Her moon scepter was resting next to her, ready to greet any unwelcome visitors. Where once she had been enemies during combat with Reimu, they had formed a bond over time, and became family to one another.

Genji, the Hakurei Shrine's resident Turtle and lifetime companion to Reimu as well as partner to the first Hakurei Shrine Maiden and all that followed afterward, also watched her closely, providing tips from his many years of living.

The Three Fairies of Light played about, chatting amicably as they ran about in a bout of tag, laughing joyfully as they bantered about.

Sunny Milk, the leader of the trio, had short red hair braided at the sides of her head with red ribbons, strikingly clear and confident blue eyes, as well as a pair translucent of wings.

Her outfit comprised of a red and white dress with long sleeves and frills, along with a yellow neckerchief attached at the top of the dress. Additionally, the middle of her sleeves had red ribbons attached to them, the end of her sleeves enclosed by a red line, and the hem of her dress also had a white line. Completing her outfit, black and white shoes were on her feet, while a maid headband could be seen between her braids.

Luna Child, the second of the trio, had mischievous red eyes and yellow hair, arranged into six princess curls on both sides of her head, as well as a pair of crescent moon shaped wings.

Her outfit comprised of a white and black dress with short and puffy sleeves and a few black ribbons at the front of her dress, along with a large one below her neck and a massive one tied to her back. Completing her outfit, she also had a white shoulder cloth outlined in black, and a white beret with black ribbons attached to its sides. She also wore a pair of white fluffy slippers as well.

Star Sapphire, the last of the trio had long brown hair, a blue ribbon attached to it, and bright yellow eyes filled with kindness, as well as a pair of translucent white butterfly shaped wings.

Her outfit comprised of a frilly blue dress, with a white shoulder cloth and long pure white sleeves. A small blue string attached as a ribbon at neck level could be seen, while on her feet were a pair of dark blue boots.

Ruukoto, Reimu's old maid bustled about the storage room, her light blue and white maid uniform waving about as she continued cleaning. A red bow just below her neck and a yellow radiation warning symbol on her back could be clearly seen, identifying her as nuclear powered. She continued with adjusting the shelves and ensuring that everything was organized as per Reimu's instructions.

With a short adjustment to her mechanical joints, Ruukoto opened up her recharge station, retrieving a container of liquid coolant, which would be purified later, inserting one of several containers of recycled coolant for the nuclear reactor into the slot.

Safely storing the used coolant container to be disposed properly later, Ruukoto continued her chores, humming happily as she did so.

It was not to last, unfortunately.

A figure burst onto the scene of the peaceful Hakurei Shrine, yelling joyfully, before smacking straight into one of Reimu's palm fists, and landed on the ground on their back sprawled.

As she finished her form with that final palm fist, Reimu registered just what had occurred, and with a look of horror on her face, she rushed over to the figure and spoke quietly yet worriedly so as to not harm the recovering person's ears and therefore head, "Are you alright miss?"

Mima was laughing quietly, a bit of her old personality showing through, as Genji sighed in exasperation, saying, "Miss Reimu, caution would be advisable."

While checking the woman for injuries, she responded, "Alright Ojii-San."

As Reimu saw a pair of black Tengu wings, a Danmaku energy camera, and a Hauchiwa Fan nearby, she noticed upon closer inspection that it was Aya who had rushed in, and who was also groaning in pain while rubbing her chest which had been hit.

Still on the ground, her red eyes closed and shoulder length black hair splayed out, Aya was dressed in her typical attire of a modest white blouse with a pocket for her notebook and pen, a black short skirt, and a tokin. A pair of short black leggings could be seen just above a pair of bright red shoes, with her bright red tokin resting on her head. An autumn themed collar and scarf could be seen on her neck.

Sighing in exasperation, she offered a hand to Aya to help her up, and apologized, "I'm really sorry Aya, are you alright?"

Taking the hand offered by Reimu, Aya pulled herself up saying, "Arigatou."

As Aya stretched her chest slightly to cure her chest of the painful ache that had been inflicted with the strike, she responded with humor, "Your strikes have gotten even more powerful, even as it was weakened. I guess all that time practicing with so many friends really helped out, huh?"

Smiling in relief that Aya was fine, Reimu answered while casting a short incantation for healing, "Indeed. With so many new Youkai and humans coming through the Barrier or coming out of hiding, they've brought with them plenty of techniques and powers, many of which I've adapted for my own use after being taught. It's been pleasant to acquire so many new friends."

Snapping herself out of her remembrance, she turned to Aya, asking, "So what brings you here today? Time for work?"

With a small laugh, Aya says, "Almost. I forgot to tell you, but the work day starts at 10 every morning, so we have 3 hours till then. I knew you'd be awake, so I wanted to tell you early to prepare."

The trio of Light Fairies rushed over, saying, "Aww, you're going out Reimu?"

Ruffling each of their heads affectionately, just as a mother would for her children, Reimu responded warmly, "Don't worry, I won't go out yet for a while. For now, go get ready for breakfast alright?"

Nodding happily, Sunny said, "Alright mom!"

Watching the trio skip back inside after removing their shoes, Reimu continued watching them fondly, a gentle smile on her face.

Aya asked with a warm smile as well, "You really care for those kids, huh?"

With a small bout of chuckles, Reimu responded, "Yeah... They're like children, and after taking them in, I kind of became their mother. And I don't regret a moment of it."

Mima and Genji, who had floated over, commented, "I suppose we became their grandparents in a way, considering our ages."

Ruukoto came outside from the storage building, and with a curtsey reported, "Reimu, the storage is organized. What's next?"

Reimu thought for a moment, before saying, "Head to the garden, and pick some fresh vegetables. We'll be starting breakfast soon."

With another curtsey, Ruukoto grinned and said, "At once Reimu!"

As Ruukoto walked around the central building over to the shrine's personal garden with a merry tune on her lips, Reimu turned to Aya.

Nodding in affirmation, Reimu thanked her, "Thanks for the heads up from earlier. I'll adjust my schedule accordingly. My daily patrols will need to include the delivery service as well now... Would you mind if I contracted some guards?"

Aya looked confused for a moment, before asking, "Guards? What for?"

Reimu sighs as she gestures for Aya to join her on the porch, explaining as Aya followed, "For protection of course. I can't very well patrol every single route, nor leave some of the delivery routes unguarded. We'll need some guards to fly alongside the deliveries, or at least guard certain checkpoints for the Homing Ofudas to attract to."

Reimu pulls out a tea set from inside, steeping the tea leaves delicately, as Aya takes a seat on the porch, stretching her legs out languidly as she relaxes into a comfortable position.

As green tea was poured in the two cups and each was taken, both took a sip of tea, sighing in content at the fresh, hand picked tea leaves giving off a pleasant aroma while the liquid became abundant with flavor.

Aya asked as she set her tea down for a moment, "You're not using the Danmaku energy tea set? That one is far more useful for keeping tea hot and such."

Taking another sip, Reimu responds, "Well, it's become a habit to use more old fashioned methods for tea and other such tasks, and I prefer using the ornate tea sets as opposed to Danmaku energy ones."

As she set her tea down while still sitting in seiza position, Reimu continued, "Without knowledge of new Youkai awakening or sneaking through the Barrier undetected, I never know when a new Incident will occur. Therefore, to prevent such occurrences, I was thinking that a guard detail could be patrolling the airspace and checkpoints."

Aya contemplated it as she took another sip of tea, before responding, "That's a good idea. We'd forgotten about guard detail for such a risky job. But who did you have in mind?"

With a grin, Reimu responded with an answer that boggled Aya's mind.

"Team Nine and the Incident Solvers."

As Aya looked on in shock as Reimu stood up, placing her tea cup and Aya's into the set to be washed, the former stuttered, "H-how on earth would that work? Incident Solvers I can understand, but Team Nine..?"

Giving a small chuckle, Reimu offered, "This might take a little while to explain, so will you join us for breakfast?"

With surprise, Aya responded gratefully with a slight bow, "Of course, if you would please."

As the duo went inside, Mima and Genji followed the duo, as they prepared for breakfast as well.

As Aya entered the kitchen moments after Reimu after looking around a bit, she came upon a pleasant sight.

A multitude of ingredients and stoves were in full use, as Reimu cooked up everyone's breakfast all at once, her skill in multitasking allowing her to do so, as she cracked eggs and laid out vegetables while cutting them instantaneously. A red and white apron with seven Yin Yang Orb symbols adorned her figure as she continued cooking.

Mima did the same, cooking at a leisurely pace, assisting Reimu with various tasks like cutting up a few vegetables and such. In addition, she also took time to teach the Fairies about cooking, demonstrating what they were cooking to the children as they watched with rapt attention, all three of them wearing aprons of their own, all of them white. Her hair had been tied into a ponytail for the cooking session, held together by a dark blue ribbon. A sky blue apron with a crescent moon symbol on its front covered her own figure as she continued instructing the trio.

Ruukoto with her arms converted into blade forms of various types, ranging from finely honed knives to their butcher counterparts, proceeded to dice up ingredients with perfect precision, as various other arms extended out, handing ingredients off to different locations such as Reimu's unoccupied pans.

Even Suika had awoken and helped where she could, altering densities to allow for easier cooking, such as creating lighter or heavier eggs in flavor and modifying the structures of various other ingredients.

Her ginger hair tied up for cooking and friendly brown eyes full of mirth, her regular day outfit could be seen, being a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and three chain accessories tied to her belt. A pink apron with a symbol of a fist could be seen on its front.

Genji on the other hand ferried ingredients to the others along with smaller Suika clones as the kitchen bustled with activity.

Although rather crude in comparison to the fanciful dishes of the Outer World's highest class restaurants, never had someone denied the quality of Reimu's cooking, exemplifying it as some of the finest culinary dishes in Gensokyo. Food that was created with hospitality, love, and with the consumer's best interests in mind, everyone in Gensokyo loved her cooking.

Another aspect that made Reimu's cooking a favorite all over Gensokyo was her personal ingredients, picked fresh as possible from her own garden. Started in the year 113 after Yuuka Kazami had befriended the duo of Reimu and Marisa, she taught the both of them various techniques in the raising and maintenance of a garden, sharing her knowledge of various plants and herbs and other such related material.

While Marisa had used such knowledge in her scavenger hunts and the growing of her own personal mushrooms, Reimu took to growing a garden of her own. With the power of the Hakurei Shrine and her own personal diligence, the once budding garden sprouted beautifully, filled to the brim with all manners of plants, ranging from flowers, to herbs, to fruits, to vegetables, to even poisons in a few remote spots.

As the party of 9 sat down at the large dining table in the back of the Shrine, as set up by Ruukoto, they brought with them the dishes of their breakfast. The garden, with its gorgeous view could be seen in full as the dishes were unveiled.

Delicious dishes of egg and bacon could be seen, accompanied by the healthy fruits and vegetables of Shrine's garden in the back. Light dishes of small snacks were alongside the main attraction, to be eaten afterwards. Tea, milk, chocolate milk, water, oil, and sake completed the meal as refreshments, as the breakfast was complete.

"Itadakimasu~" The 9 said in unison.

As each one of them dug into the food, most everyone sighed at the delicious food and its revitalizing feel, except for Aya, who exclaimed, "This is deliciously mindboggling! The sweet taste of apples blends into the entire meal, while the bacon's taste satisfies the appetite with powerful meat and oils, even as the eggs, cooked to perfection explode across the tongue with its spices and herbs packed inside~"

The others gave a small laugh, as Genji, who was munching on some lettuce heads commented, "Ever since she was little, I taught Reimu the intricacies of cooking, having learned from generations of chefs and the Hakurei line. As she matured, so too did her cooking, bringing back the famous Hakurei cooking in gusto."

Mima added, "Not only that, but during my time as a soul and when I was human, I've been well acquainted with the Hakurei line. When we weren't fighting, I've been good friends with the previous Hakurei Shrine Maidens, back to the first even. And since then, I've served as the Hakurei Line's culinary partner for generations now."

Suika, sober for a moment, spoke up, "Reimu's been a great host, allowing me to stay for as long I want for all this time. I think I'm the only Oni to live aboveground, but everyone's welcomed me warmly, and I'm grateful for that. And I'm happy to do what I can to help out, whether it be chores or cooking, and besides, it's a good hobby aside from sparring."

Luna said cheerfully, "Reimu's like our mom now, and she's super awesome!"

To which Star also added with a smile, "Yeah, she makes the best dessert too!"

Sunny added her own words too, "Reimu welcomed us into the Shrine after we challenged her and lost, but it's been nice to have Reimu as our mom, since she does such a great job of it."

Ruukoto added her own input, "Even when I wasn't all that good with chores, Reimu kept me here for all this time, even teaching me how to clean more efficiently and helping me out with everything I needed. She even called in a favor from Okuu to allow me to work at the Underground Research Center, where I could both maintain my body and assist in research. Because of her, my life has improved so much, and for that I thank her."

Reimu, blushing immensely, her face completely red said, "Th-thanks everyone..."

Aya squealed, exclaiming as she hugged Reimu, "You're so cuuuute!"

Reimu gave a small squeak, as the room was filled with light laughter at the adorable sound.

As the room's occupants calmed down and morning dessert was passed around, Reimu, having regained her composure began to explain her reasoning from earlier.

"You already know that Incident Solvers are a sound choice, due to their strength. Team Nine on the other hand, is another suggestion I had. While they may not be the strongest of Youkai, those five have grown quite a bit, over decades upon decades of experience and strength. Each time they melt back into nature, all the strength and experience of their previous life is retained, and so they become more and more powerful. Cirno for example can freeze the entirety of the Misty Lake, but doesn't do so out of fear of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and a lack of reason. Additionally, their childish behaviors and decent intelligence prevents them from wanting to read the mail, as most of them can't read either way, and wouldn't want to be reprimanded by me for stealing from or reading a person's mail."

Aya remained contemplative for a moment, before she said, "Well, it might be a strange idea, but let's do it! But, there's another reason behind it too, right?"

Reimu smiled as Aya continued, "I can see it in your eyes. There's something else isn't there?"

With open hands, Reimu responds, "Indeed. Team Nine has been inactive as of late, and I'd rather not have them cause an Incident of some kind due to boredom. With a job like this, less Youkai cause Incidents since the five are well acquainted with other groups, whom rely on them for information and such on the workings of Gensokyo. With them working to prevent Incidents, it would at least deter some Youkai from creating trouble."

Clapping her hands, Reimu said while standing, "Well then, now that that's settled, shall we get going? It's almost eight, and I'd prefer to be a bit early, since we still need to gather the guards. And Mima, would you mind cleaning up?"

Aya stood as well, and with a short bow to the group, she said gratefully, "Thank you for the food."

Mima responded cheerfully, "Oh, it's no problem dear. Please, visit when you'd like. You make wonderful company. And that's fine Reimu."

The Three Fairies of Light hugged Reimu as she kneeled to return the hug to the trio, before patting their heads and saying, "Remember to do your homework and practice your magic, alright?"

Sunny and Luna groaned in despair as Star said, "I'll be sure to keep them in line mom!"

With a chuckle, Reimu responds, "I'll trust you three with that. See ya later everyone!"

Picking up her supplies in her personalized Danmaku energy bag, Reimu took off with Aya in a burst of speed, as the Hakurei Shrine's residents waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>As the duo flew towards Youkai Mountain, the winds blowing gently and the sun shining, Reimu mused, "We'll need to find Cirno, Daiyousei, Mystia, Wriggle, and Rumia then for Team Nine... And contract Sanae and Marisa. Sakuya and Youmu are both servants to their mistresses, and therefore don't have much time."<p>

Aya asked, "What's that ball of darkness in front of us?

Sure enough, a large ball of darkness, floating about haphazardly was slowly coming into range of the duo, as it headed directly towards Reimu who opened her arms, catching the figure inside while they flew on towards other destinations.

As the darkness dissipated following the cry of a young girl, she said, "What's the big idea?!"

In Reimu's arms was a young girl, with strikingly red eyes and short blond hair, coupled with a garb of a black vest and skirt, as well as a white blouse with a red tie bordered by two large red beads around her neck. A small red amulet was on her head, tied by a red ribbon.

Her name was Rumia, the Youkai of Darkness.

Rumia pouted in Reimu's arms, which were surprisingly comfortable, as she whined, "Why are you holding onto to me like this?"

Reimu responded with a small laugh, "Because we need you, and the rest of team Nine for help."

Perking up at the news, Rumia asked while adjusting to a more comfortable position in Reimu's arms, "What exactly do you need our help with Reimu?"

Reimu responded, "First, I need you to fly on your own for a little, I need to get something out of my bag."

As Rumia, with slight reluctance floated away from Reimu's comforting arms, the latter opened up her bag as the trio continued flying towards the Human Village, searching for something.

"Aha! There it is."

Reimu pulls out a grilled chicken leg, preserved in heat from one of the sections of her Danmaku energy bag, as Rumia takes it happily, munching down on the delicious meat.

"Thank you for the food Reimu! Your cooking is the best in Gensokyo, just behind Mystia's!"

Taking it in good stride, Reimu chuckles as she says, "I'm glad you enjoy it. Now, let's hurry on."

The trio continue flying, as they approach the Human Village, flying over in their bid to find Mystia's Lamprey restaurant, which was located near the village center, being one of the only two restaurants there, the other being Mokou's Yakitori restaurant.

Touching down gently, the trio is immediately beset by excited children, as the young ones swarm around the three, happily chatting away in their excitement at seeing the three. Reimu kneeled down and spoke to each child, smiling all the while she spoke and answered their questions. Aya played around with a few of the children, as they asked her about Youkai Mountain and life around Gensokyo, since she was around so often collecting information. Rumia on the other hand conversed with the children, greeting them with cheer, for several of them were friends.

Reimu checked her Danmaku energy watch, and sighed, saying to the children in a kind voice, "I'm sorry everyone, but we have to go now. Be good, and make sure you do your chores and help out your parents, okay?"

The children all exclaimed at once, "Okay, Miss Reimu!"

As the children began to disperse, the trio made their way over to the Lamprey restaurant, which was while open, appeared to not have anyone in the front. As the trio entered through the door, Rumia called out, "Hey Mystia! You there?"

A crash resounded through the restaurant, as Mystia's nervous voice called out in hesitation, "E-eh, R-rumia? Uh, give me a minute!"

The sounds of clothes moving about could be heard, as various other noises accompanied it, as the trio sat down at an empty table. Aya was smirking, as her notebook and pen were out, already fervently writing down what was no doubt another story. Reimu sighed, as she pulled out a Tactical Combat Theory book, borrowed from Patchouli a few days ago, continuing from where she left off. Rumia was grinning ear to ear, as she barely suppressed her laughter.

Glancing around for a moment, Reimu saw various constructs of machinery such as the freezers powered by Danmaku energy, even though various equipment like the stoves continued to remain completely independent of Danamku energy, Mystia having prefered their older fashioned styles of cooking. After a few more glances, admiring how nicely organized and cleaned Mystia kept the restaurant, Reimu returned to her book.

The door to the housing quarters of the restaurant finally opened, as Mystia tumbled out, sloppily dressed as she asked, "What do you need?"

Her grey eyes blinked drowsily while her pink hair was tangled and out of order. Her pointed ears, similar to an owl's and light pink bird like wings with purple highlights completed her features. A messy outfit of white and brown clothing could be seen on her person, whereas her hat and dress contained numerous bird shaped ornaments.

Fidgeting slightly after closing the door, Mystia asked yet again, "What brings you three here? But first, want some breakfast?"

Setting her book down, Reimu responded graciously, "No, we've already eaten. But thank you. Take a seat if you would please."

Taking a seat at the table alongside the trio, Reimu said, "Quick and simple, I need to go get Cirno, Daiyousei, and Wriggle here before we can explain. Wriggle wouldn't happen to be nearby, would she?"

Jumping slightly in shock, Mystia stuttered, as she said, "O-oh, um, Wriggle's um, Wriggle's over in-"

"Hey Mystia, where are you-"

Wriggle Nightbug stepped out from the door, yawning as she walked in nothing but her undergarments, before freezing in shock at the sight of the trio, with Reimu closing her eyes out of courtesy with a sigh, while Aya began snapping pictures rapidly with her camera, with Rumia laughing outright and Mystia screeching in horror.

Wriggle panicked, before running back into the living section to get dressed first.

A few moments later once everybody had calmed down, and Wriggle came out, dressed, with Mystia and herself both blushing profusely, Aya asked eagerly, "So how long have you two been dating?"

Sighing, Mystia responded, "About 6 months now. We were going to tell everyone after a year, but I guess that's a no go."

Leaning forward, excitement on her face, Aya continued, "And? And what's been happening- Uwah!"

Reimu pulled Aya back by the collar, as she said, "You can interview them later. For now, we need to get the other two-"

"So then I froze the giant frog, and then it managed to revive itself after it broke free."

"Cirno, you shouldn't mess with nature so much."

A duo of fairies walked in, as the first yelled out, "Hey Mystia!"

The first, known only as Cirno, the Fairy of Ice, had aqua colored eyes confidence and hair of the same color. Her attire consisted of a cool blue ribbon, a light pink blouse, a sky blue jumper dress, and a pair of icicle toed dark blue boots. A pair of icicle shaped wings could be seen on her back, each edge long and lethal.

The second, known only as Daiyousei, the Great Fairy of the Misty Lake, had short green hair with a yellow ribbon attached, and warm friendly blue eyes. Her attire consisted of of a modest sky blue dress with a white trim and sleeves. A pair of pleasant golden wings could be seen on her back extended.

Mystia responded back, "Hey Cirno, Dai-Chan. What brings you two here so early?"

Cirno and Daiyousei both took their seats, as Daiyousei responded, "Well, we wanted to check in and grab breakfast later today, but the Scarlet Devil had some kind of Incident over by her mansion. It was really loud and woke us up, so we decided to come early."

Reimu interjected into the conversation, speaking, "What Incident?"

Cirno took over, explaining, "The gate guard repelled some Youkai trying to force their way through. She Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kicked the crowd and knocked them all out in a single blow."

Reimu nodded, before she said, "Well, now that you all are here, I wanted to ask something."

Cirno looked surprised, and with a grin asked, "Oh? Since I'm the strongest, I can answer anything!"

With a slight smile of amusement, Reimu continued, "We need guards for the Gensokyo Delivery Service. Would you 5 be willing to oblige?"

Rumia exclaimed, "So that's what you wanted our help with! What do you think guys?"

As the five thought briefly, Aya added her own input, "You do also get a fine salary for working on this job, although the hours are decently long."

Mystia perked up at the news before crossing her arms and grinning, "Count me in!"

Wriggle joined her saying, "Me too then."

Rumia agreed as well saying, "Sure. Should be fun."

Daiyousei and Cirno exchanged a glance before Cirno stepped forward and declared, "We, Team Nine graciously accept the job offer Hakurei Shrine Maiden."

Cirno stood, extending her hand in acceptance towards Reimu, who stood as well and shook her hand, sealing their agreement.

Cirno asked with good cheer, "When do we start?"

With a sigh of relief, Reimu said, "Go back and grab any combat equipment that you might need. Then head over to Youkai Mountain's middle peak, where the Kappa Tengu joint teams are operating on the delivery service. It doesn't matter which side you come in from, it's all around the mountain. Someone will direct you to our station for further orders. Dismissed."

With a grin and a salute, Cirno yelled, "Yes Ma'am!"

Turning to the others, Cirno said, "Let's go and get our stuff, and meet back here okay?"

Various acknowledgements were said by the other four, as Cirno lifted her hand, and brought it down yelling, "SCATTER!"

As the five run towards the north towards the Misty lake, Cirno yells, "NOT IN THE SAME DIRECTION!"

As the other four realize that they were running in the same direction, each split off into their respective directions to retrieve their combat equipment.

Cirno and Daiyousei flew off to the Misty lake to acquire their equipment, while Rumia headed to the Forest of Magic, searching for her storage of battle equipment, while Wriggle and Mystia walked back into the restaurant to the amused duo of Reimu and Aya, with the former rubbing her head sheepishly with the comment, "Ehehe.. Force of habit."

With an amused sigh, Aya says, "We should get going to Youkai Mountain. It's almost time for work."

"What about Sanae and Marisa?" Reimu questions, as the duo prepare to take off, placing her book into her bag.

Adjusting her camera and notebook pocket, Aya responds, "Sanae can be contacted easily, since the Moriya Gods have given their support to the Gensokyo Delivery Service as well."

Musing for a moment, Reimu comments, "And Marisa will be interested in why Youkai Mountain is in such a high state of production and would come investigate. Then let's go."

* * *

><p>As the duo take off from the ground, they fly at a quick pace towards the mountain, in order to save time.<p>

As Youkai Mountain comes into view, something had gone amiss with the sight before them.

Aya, with a concerned look upon her face murmurs, "This can't be right..."

Her Hachiwa fan ready, Aya prepares several of her spell cards in anticipation the sight before them.

Reimu, with an annoyed look on her face, draws her Gohei and prepares her Yin Yang Orbs as she groans, "Already? Another Incident here?"

Before the duo, was a massive number of Youkai and fairies, all of them throwing Danmaku in full force at the duo as behind them, hundreds of sporadic Spell Card Duels can be seen among the construction sites.

"Oh for Yukari's sake..." Reimu groans again, as the massive waves of Danmaku approach.

"I didn't know you thought of her as a god." Aya said grinning, as she carefully read the patterns with her rapid eyesight.

Closing her eyes, Reimu begins to activate her Ofuda enhancements, each one hidden in her Shrine Maiden dress beginning to glow as she said, "I don't. But I can't exactly say Dragon God now can I?"

With a flourish of her fan and three Spell Cards in the other hand, Aya tosses back, "Fair enough. Shall we begin?"

As Reimu opens her eyes, her Ofudas glow brightly, as her eyes become red and white, and a grin makes itself known on her face, she remarks, "Indeed."

As the duo fly towards the massive waves of Danmaku in an immense burst of speed, they both yell in synchronization,

"Shrine of Wind!"


End file.
